gtainfofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Carmen Ortiz
[[Datei:180px-CarmenOrtiz-GTAIV2.png|thumb]]Carmen Ortiz (*1986 in South Bohan, Liberty City) ist eine mögliche Freundin von Niko Bellic aus Grand Theft Auto IV. Das erste Mal kommt sie in einer Cutscene zur Mission Blow your Cover vor, in welcher sie vor Elizabeta Torres tanzt. Persönlichkeit Sie arbeitet als Krankenschwester im Bohan Medical & Dental Center und steht auf gutes Aussehen, in erster Linie aber auf sich selbst. Sie erscheint bei den Dates immer sehr aufgedonnert und erzählt von ihrem schlecht bezahlten Job, ihren chirurgisch aufgepeppten Brüsten und weitreichenden Plänen. Außerdem kann sie sich ein Familienleben mit Mann und Kind nicht vorstellen, Niko versucht sie bei jedem Date umzustimmen, aber sie will lieber feiern und vögeln, anstatt sich eine Familie zuzulegen. Sie redet über sich in der 3. Person, das heißt, sie sagt nicht: „Ich habe gestern ...“, sondern „Carmen hat gestern ...“ Niko kann sich mit ihr zunächst via Internet über ein Dating-Portal verabreden: Ihr Nick ist SoBoHoe (die Abkürzung für „South-Bohan-Nutte”). Verabredungen sind indes erst dann sinnvoll, wenn sich Niko nach der Mission Blow Your Cover in Algonquin respektabel einkleiden kann, wofür Perseus am besten geeignet ist. Einer ihrer Träume ist eine Wohnung in Middle Park West, Algonquin, die sie jedoch aufgrund der hohen Kosten nicht selbst finanzieren kann. Auf ihre Bitte, Niko solle ihr eine solche Wohnung besorgen und habe sie danach exklusiv für sich selbst, geht er nicht ein. Aktivitäten Diese Aktivitäten macht Carmen am liebsten: *Trinken *Darts *Stripclub *Kabarett *Comedyclub Belohnung Wenn Niko seine Sympathiewerte bei Carmen gegen 100 % gesteigert hat, kann er sie fortan anrufen, um seine lädierte Gesundheit durch ihre Fachtipps wiederherstellen zu lassen. Ruft er indes mehrfach an, lässt sie ihn abblitzen, weil sie (mit anderen Kerlen) „Besseres zu tun“ hat und er sich generell zu wenig um sie kümmert. Ihre Gesundheitstipps sind echt der Hammer, entweder rät sie ihm „auf die Wunden zu drücken“ oder auch dazu, sich auszuruhen. Aber immerhin, wenn's hilft? Niko jedenfalls vertraut auf ihre Tipps und da es ihm anschließend erheblich besser geht können sie so falsch nicht gewesen sein. Vermutlich aber hält sie Sex für die beste Medizin, denn am Ende des jeweiligen Gesprächs verspricht sie Niko, sich später richtig ''um ihn zu kümmern. Kleidung Modo und Perseus stehen ihrer Meinung nach Niko besonders, das einfache russische Outfit hingegen gar nicht. Bevorzugte Fahrzeuge Carmen mag es nicht nur, wenn Niko teure Kleidung trägt, sondern auch, wenn er höherwertige Autos fährt, wie zum Beispiel Comet, Sultan RS oder Infernus. Dementsprechend kann sie Fahrzeuge wie Marbelle, Dilettante, Stratum und Merit gar nicht leiden. Vorstrafen *2006 – Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses – in eindeutiger Körperhaltung mit einem Mann im Auto verhaftet. Trivia *Carmens Nick ist ein Wortspiel: Dreht man SoBoHoe ''(kurz für „South Bohan Nutte”) um, kommt SoHoBoe heraus, zusammegsetzt aus „Soho” ein Stadtteil New Yorks und „boe” ein Slangwort für kopulieren. *Ihr Vortrag und ihrer Stimme erinnern streckenweise stark an den Auftritt von Rosie Perez in Night on Earth. GTAinfoGrand Theft Auto IV | GTA V| GTA IV |GTA The Balled of Gay Tony | GTA The Lost and Damned | GTA San Andreas | GTA Vice City | Für Mitglieder Inhaltsverzeichnis gtainfo 2011